Throughout The Years
by MissSimpleton
Summary: You and America were friends when you were children, but are separated and don't meet again until several thousand years later due to you also being a country. Will you be able to get your friendship back to the way it was, or maybe make it something more? Just an AmericaxReader fanfic :3 hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mi amigos! I have decided to try out an AmericaxReader fic! I got sudden inspiration :P **

**I hope you like it, and please don't be too harsh xD It should be several chapters long **

**Btw, (Y/N) means your name, (C/N) means country name and (N/N) means nickname :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia D:**

"Hey (Y/N), I want you to have this!" America grinned, holding out a golden chain with a heart on it.

"What is it?" (C/N) frowned, tilting her head slightly at the piece of metal.

"It's a locket with my name and your name engraved inside of it!" He smiled proudly, putting it over her head.

"Oh! Thank you!" She smiled, hugging America.

"Let's play tag! You're it!" America shot off, tapping (C/N) on the shoulder before.

"No fair!" (C/N) whined, running after the small nation.

"You can't catch me!" He laughed, running around in the forest the two always played in.

"I can too, Alfie!" She giggled, running as fast as her nine year old legs would take her.

"No you can't!" He sang, lifting himself up into a tree, climbing high.

"Alfie! That's not fair! Come down now!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No way! You have to climb up and get me!" America grinned, climbing even higher.

"You're going to fall and hurt yourself!" She whined, stamping her feet.

"No I'm not! Come up here! The hero will keep you safe and keep you from falling!" He did a thumbs up, laughing as he watched his friend throw a mini tantrum.

"Fine!" She started climbing up the tree, and eventually got to the top where her American friend sat and tapped him on the shoulder "You're it."

"Woah… look…" America's eyes widened, looking into the distance.

(C/N) rolled her eyes and sighed "What?"

"Look!" He then pointed.

"Oh my goodness…" She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth "That's where my home is!"

Dark smoke rolled high in the sky in the location of (C/N)'s village. (C/N) climbed down low enough to jump from, and started sprinting in the direction of her home.

When she got there, there was disaster everywhere. It was chaotic. Screaming, crying, and yelling everywhere, taking over the young country.

She was terrified, staring wide eyed at the orange flames licking at anything it could find, destroying everything in its path.

(C/N) collapsed to her knees in fear, when something hit her. Her horse! She loved that thing! She had to get it back, now!

She got up and started running again when she heard America's voice.

"(Y/N)! Stop! You're going to get hurt!" His sweet voice rang in her ears.

"I can't die! I'm a country!" She yelled back, still running "I have to get Axel! He's stuck in his stable!"

"It's not worth it! Come back!" He screamed at her, trying to convince into the running country.

"Shut up! I need to get him! He's been with me through everything!" She started running faster, making a sharp turn to get to her home, but tripping.

(C/N) yelled out in surprise, but picked herself up. That was when she was surrounded by fire. She couldn't get out as it rose up so high. She was a country though! She could definitely go through that and still live! But she couldn't do it. She just couldn't. Fear over took her and made her collapse, knocking her into unconsciousness, waking up to a gentle smile matched with emerald green eyes.

(Y/N) woke up with a start. She had had that nightmare again. It had happened over one hundred years ago, yet she still remembered it. She had been in the form of a nine year old back then, but had now changed into a teenage girl of sixteen since then.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and sat up, taking in her surroundings.

She was in a comfortable room on the ship The Flying Mint Rabbit, a ship whose captain was her big brother Arthur Kirkland, also known as England.

(Y/N) got out of bed and changed into her usual pirate wear, freshly cleaned of course, and walked up to the deck to get some fresh air. She walked over to the edge of the ship and rested her arms on it, enjoying the fresh sea breeze.

The sun was still rising, so most of the crew would still be asleep, but Arthur seemed to be awake.

"What are you doing up so early, (Y/N)?" He came up behind her and placed a hand on her back, startling the young country.

"Arthur! Don't do that! You startled me." She gasped, before giggling, grinning up at her big brother.

Arthur chuckled, leaning against the edge of the ship and smiling down at his little sister "Sorry, (Y/N), it's just so unusual to see you up this early."

(Y/N) sighed, before looking back to the rising sun.

"What is it?" Arthur frowned, concern growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Nothing." (Y/N) threw a smile at the older nation.

"Alright…" Arthur sighed, looking at the rising sun as well "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." She grinned, her head tilting up to look at her big brother.

He really was a handsome man, his abnormally large eyebrows complimenting him fairly well, and his emerald green eyes sparkling with youth. If he weren't her brother, she would probably have fallen for him straight away.

Alistair, another one of (Y/N)'s brothers, also known as Scotland, came up to the deck with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Oi, Arthur, what'll we be doin' tuhday?" He asked, his Scottish accent thick

"We'll be taking back our treasure from that nuisance Spain." Arthur grinned, looking back at his brother.

"Ae, that'll be good." Alistair smirked, taking a puff out of his cigarette and leaving the deck.

"Do you think I'll be able to fight Antonio, Arthur?" (Y/N) smiled up at her big brother sweetly, hoping he will allow it.

"No, absolutely not." Arthur scowled down at her, clenching his fists at the thought of (Y/N) even being near that Spanish man.

"Arthur." (Y/N) whined, pouting.

"Only if necessary!" Arthur told her sternly, not wanting his little sister to get hurt.

"Awesome," She grinned, hugging the Brit "Thank you Arthur~."

Soon, the whole crew had awoken and were on the deck, manning the ship.

"Cap'n! I can see the Spanish bastards' vessel up ahead!" Called Connor, the human version of Ireland and another one of (Y/N)'s brothers.

"Excellent." Arthur smirked handsomely, going up to the forecastle deck and looking out his telescope.

"Everyone, get your weapons ready!" (Y/N) yelled out, climbing up the net on the main mast with a smirk so you were seen by everyone.

"(Y/N), since when did you give the orders on my ship?" Arthur looked back at you with an amused grin.

"Since now." She giggled as the ship came up to Antonio's.

"Attack!" Arthur yelled.

(Y/N) grinned, yelling out happily as she swung on a rope across to the Spaniard's ship and landing in a crouch.

She looked up and stood up, unsheathing her sword effortlessly and swinging it by her side with a smirk "So who's first?"

**And there you have it! :D I hope you enjoyed~**

**Now don't forget to: Review to tell me if you liked it or not, and to tell me what needs improving,**

**Favourite if you liked it :D Or don't if you didn't… *Grumble grumble***

**And follow if you want to see future chapters :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of earth! This is the second chapter of mah little AmericaxReader fanfiction :D ****I know It's been ages please don't shoot me**** Hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia D:**

Antonio's crew just stared at the young country as she stood there with a confident smirk, swinging her sword effortlessly by her side.

"(Y/N)! It's so good to see you! You look good." She looked to her right, spotting the very España himself.

"I'm flattered." She started circling him, her smirk still present.

"I wonder, where's your grande hermano?" Antonio mirrored her smirk, not moving from his place.

"Don't you talk to her you filth." Arthur swung onto the ship, landing right in from of (Y/N).

"Arthur! Move!" She whined, wanting to actually fight someone for once.

"No." Arthur scowled, unsheathing his sword and lunging towards Antonio, who parried his attack with little effort.

"Such a good big brother, no?" Antonio said sarcastically with a smirk as he attacked back, only for Arthur to dodge it and slash at the Spaniards arm.

"Better than you." Arthur spat, a devilish smirk coming to his face.

"Ah, I see the devil of the sea is coming out, sí?" Spain's smirk grew "You should really see this, (Y/N), it's quite the show."

"No!" Arthur growled, wiping the smirk off of his face quickly, lunging at Antonio again.

"But I think she will." Antonio's eyes widened with excitement, twinkling slightly.

"See what?" (Y/N) frowned, shifting on the spot slightly.

"She doesn't even know what you are on the inside!" Antonio laughed as he pushed Arthur away from him, sitting on the edge of his boat casually.

There was now a crowd surrounding them, all the fighting stopping so they could watch the two captains.

"What are you doing you dogs!? Fight!" Arthur yelled at his crew, who immediately started attacking the Spanish pirates around them.

(Y/N)'s eyes widened as one of the Spanish pirates lunged at her, only for her to stab them through the stomach, pushing them overboard and grin with triumph.

"Let me tell you a story, (Y/N), I'm sure you would enjoy it." Antonio was suddenly behind her, his breath tickling her throat.

(Y/N)'s eyes widened as she spun around, swinging her sword at the Spanish captain, only for her wrist to be caught in his iron grip. (Y/N) grunted in effort as she tried to pull away.

"(Y/N)!" Arthur lunged at Antonio, only for (Y/N) to be shoved onto the beginning of the plank, making Arthur stop dead in his tracks.

"I'll tell the story, or your little muchacha gets the plank." Antonio's eyes hardened fiercely.

Arthur's shoulders slumped in resign, waving his hand and looking to the side guiltily. How had it come to this?

"What story?" (Y/N) scowled at the Spaniard, stood in a crouch, holding onto the plank so she wouldn't fall.

"Your dear brother isn't all sweetness and kindness, chica." Antonio grinned wildly at the young country, holding his sword in front of her face.

"Well, he _is _a pirate." You rolled your eyes.

"Sí, sí, that he is, but he's… a different sort of pirate… it seems whenever you're not around he just… can't control himself." Antonio looked back at Arthur, grin still present.

Arthur was looking at the ground in resignation, never having wanted for (C/N) to hear about his true self until she was older.

"I've heard the stories you imbecilic." (Y/N) scoffed, standing up and picking up her sword.

"Oh, you have?" Antonio lifted an amused eyebrow, looking back to the pretty young country.

"Yes, the stories where he ravaged villages, burned them, destroyed them, took everything from them, raped, I've heard it all." (Y/N) smirked, walking towards Antonio, moving his sword out of the way.

Antonio frowned, moving backwards as (Y/N)'s smirk grew wilder, almost sadistic.

"And, I was there for quite a few of those stories." (Y/N) then lunged at the Spanish captain; slashing his hand and making him drop his sword.

She kicked his stomach as hard as she could, sending him onto his back, his eyes widening in slight fear.

"What…?" Arthur frowned in confusion.

"Sorry brother, but Alistair let me come and watch." (Y/N) smiled sheepishly.

"Oi! Ye said ye would ne'er tell, ye rascal!" Alistair shouted from where he fought.

"Sorry!" (Y/N) grinned then, before looking back to the Spanish captain "Now, give us your gold or you die."

Antonio smirked then, the fear leaving his eyes "If you hadn't noticed, I can't die."

"Oh but you can." (Y/N) then leaned down in front of Antonio, bringing her face close to his "You can dissolve and disappear, as though you had never been, and be completely forgotten from all of humanity."

Antonio's smirk vanished, scowling at the young nation as she stood up and walked over to her big brother, shouting out "Go find all the gold you can and bring it back to the ship!"

"That's my job." Arthur grumbled as he swung back on board.

(Y/N) grinned as she watched her brother swing back on, only to see a flicker of golden hair and ocean blue eyes looking at her from next to Arthur.

"A-Alfred…?" (Y/N)'s eyes widened, but as soon as she blinked, he was gone.

It had to have been her imagination… but he was as clear as day!

She soon abandoned getting the treasure and swung back onto the ship before looking around and shouting out "Alfred?", but there was no answer.

Arthur looked back from the door to the lower deck where his room was, frowning at her. (Y/N) looked toward him, her gaze almost pleading, but Arthur only gave her a disapproving face and walked inside.

(Y/N) sighed and went back to Antonio's ship to help bring the gold on board.

"He's hiding him from you, (Y/N)~" (Y/N) turned around with wide eyes, seeing Antonio behind her.

"What are you talking about?" She frowned, unsheathing her sword.

"You'll most likely find out soon~" He grinned, before walking under deck casually.

(Y/N) scoffed, before picking up a crate that had been brought to the surface and swinging back carefully, setting it down.

'_But what could he have meant…?' _She thought to herself with a frown _'Nothing, the idiot's messing with my head.'_

~oOo~

Later that day she was in her room, lying in her bed. She had just come back from eating dinner with Arthur and was stuffed.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Antonio had said though…

"What did he mean be 'He's hiding something from you'…?" He muttered to herself, mocking Antonio's Spanish accent as she quoted him.

There was then a knock at the door, making her jump. She recollected herself, sitting up "Come in."

Arthur then walked in with a smile "Hello, (Y/N). I just came to tell you that we'll be in London by tomorrow."

She nodded, smiling back "Okay, thank you Arthur. Good night."

"Good night." He sighed, walking out and shutting the door with a click.

She flopped down onto her pillow with a frown, glaring up at the ceiling. Maybe she would find out soon enough, just like Antonio had said… yes, tomorrow when they were in London, she would question Arthur.

**Once again, I'm sorry it's late! D:**

**Now don't forget to: Review to tell me if you liked it or not, and to tell me what needs improving,**

**Favourite if you liked it :D Or don't if you didn't**

**And follow if you want to see f****u****ture chapters :D**


End file.
